kedumimfandomcom_he-20200216-history
ויקי קדומים יב ו ניסן תשע
השבת שלפני פסח נקראת "שבת הגדול", ונתנו לכך הפרשנים כמה וכמה סיבות. ההסבר הקדום לייחודה של שבת זו הוא שבני ישראל לקחו בה את קרבן הפסח קודם צאתם ממצרים. הם נצטוו לקחת את הקרבן בעשירי בחודש, ובאותה שנה חל תאריך זה בשבת. דעה זו מובאת בכמה מקורות, כגון במחזור ויטרי: ושבת שלפני הפסח נהגו העם לקרותו 'שבת הגדול' ואינם יודעין למה. שהרי אינו גדול משאר שבתות. אלא לפי שבניסן שבו יצאו ישראל ממצרים חמישי בשבת היה. כדאיתא בסדר עולם רבא... ומקחו של פסח מבעשור. והיה בשבת שלפני הפסח. אמרו ישראל הן נזבח את תועבת מצרים לעיניהם ולא יסקלונו. אמר להם הקב"ה עתה תראו הפלא שאעשה. הלכו ולקחו איש פסחו, להיות להם למשמרת עד ארבעה עשר יום. כשראו המצריים היו רוצים להנקם מהם. והיו מיעיהן מרותחין ובאש נדעכים, ונידונין ביסורין וחלאים רעים ומרים, ולא הזיקו לישראל מאומה. ועל ידי שנעשו נסים לישראל באותו שבת שלפני הפסח לפיכך נקרא 'שבת הגדול'. (סימן רנט. המדרש בא במקורות שונים בשינויי נוסח וסגנון. ראו פסיקתא דרב כהנא (מנדלבוים), פיסקא ה, החדש הזה, יז; ילקוט שמעוני, פרשת בא, רמז קצא; תוספות, שבת פז ע"ב, ד"ה "ואותו יום חמישי בשבת היה כו'".) לפי הרב ד"ר יעקב ח' חרל"פ ועל ידי שנעשו נסים לישראל באותו שבת שלפני הפסח לפיכך נקרא שבת הגדול דף שבועי בהוצאת אוניברסיטת בר אילן קונים לפסח ? זהירות אתר כיפה מזהיר ביום ב´ ניסן ה´תש"ע - אפרת רוט הלוי כתבה: עשרות מוצרי מזון הכשרים לפסח ונמצאים על המדפים, דומים שתי טיפות מים למוצרי חמץ. להלן תשובת החברות:"עיקר הבדיקה צריכה להיות של האדם הקונה "ב'מפעלי עלית' השנה יש שינוי באריזה ובהדגשה של המילים כשר לפסח" אמר לכיפה הרב ישעיהו הרצל, רבה של נצרת עילית, המעניקה את הכשרות . משגיח הכשרות במפעל "עלית" סיפר לכיפה כי בכדי להתמודד עם הבעיה, שינו השנה במפעל את צורות העוגות הכשרות לפסח לעוגות עגולות, ואת חיתוך הופלים לריבועים גדולים. כמו כן הדגישו את הכיתוב "כשר לפסח" על האריזות. ההבלטה הזאת הייתה תמיד אבל השינוי בצורות נעשה באמת לפי בקשת הרבנות השנה: "חשוב בנוסף לדעת שהוופלים שהם פרווה כל השנה בפסח דווקא חלביים וחשוב גם לזה לשים לב". לגבי שקדי מרק המיוצרים באוסם או מוצרים שנראים אותו דבר אני אישית חושב שעיקר הבדיקה צריכה להיות של האדם הקונה ולא המוכר. אדם שקונה צריך להסתכל ב1000 עיניים בהקפדה מלאה ואם הוא לא הסתכל זה באמת בעיה". חרקים בירקות או חומרי הדברה (חוות דעת מומחה ממכון וולקני) הנה תגובת המומחה "דני שלום אין אלטרנטיבה אידיאלית. או שאתה מורעל מריסוסים ואוכל נקי מחרקים, או שאתה שומר על בריאותך מרעלים על ידי אכילת מזון אורגני ומסתכן שלא תמצא את החרק בירק או בפרי (למרות החיפוש לפני האכילה). ניתן לגדל בחממות עם הקפדה יתירה (ויקרה) למזער חדירת מזיקים. המגמה כיום בחקלאות היא לא לרסס אוטומטית אלא לעקוב אחר רמת האילוח של המזיקים וכשהרמה מגיכה לסף רק אז לרסס. בשיטה זו ניתן להפחית משמעותית את השימוש בחמרי הדברה ולשמור על ניקיון סביר מחרקים. כמובן שיש טווח ביטחון של הפסקת ריסוסים לפני השווק של תוצרת חקלאית אבל לך תסמוך על החקלאי שיש לו אילוצים שונים ולפעמים הוא מזלזל ולא מקפיד על טווח הביטחון. אני למשל לא אוכל תות שדה אלא בסוף העונה. תות מגדלים הערבים (דורש הרבה עבודת ידיים) וזה גידול נשרך על פני הקרקע. הפרי רך ונפגע בקלות ממחלות והמגדלים מרססים כמו משוגעים. לקראת סוף העונה כבר לא כדאי להם לרסס ואז סכנת הזיהום מחמרי הדברה קטן. הקפיץ אותי במסר שהפצת ההמלצה להשרות בסבון כדי לשטוף מרעלים. הסבון עצמו הוא רעל. ההשריה רק מחדירה את הסבון טוב יותר. מותר לשטוף במהירות בסבון אבל לא להשרות. דבר נוסף שלא מצא חן בעיני היא ההסתמכות על בדיקות בזכוכית מגדלת על ידי בודקי כשרות המתחרים ביניהם ומכניסים את הציבור לפניקה. אנחנו מכירים את ההכשרים השונים הקימים בשוק הנותנים פרנסה למשגיחי כשרות מיותרים. יש מפעלים שמחזיקים 3-4 משגיחי כשרות מעדות שונות כדי שהמוצר שלהם יהיה מקובל על כל העדות. כל משגיחי הכשרות האלה פוסלים אחד את השני. זה מתחיל להיות גם בנושא מוצרים נקיים מחרקים. על קרבן פסח כבר נמנית?! thumb|גדי בואדי קלט - המקור:הויקיפדיה העברית שני ימים גדולים בשנה נתן הקב"ה לישראל יום כיפור וחג הפסח. ביום כיפור - האוכל 'כזית' חייב כרת. בחג הפסח - מי שאינו אוכל 'כזית' חייב כרת. לדעת רבים מגדולי ישראל יש חיוב בדורנו להקריב קרבן פסח. מכון המקדש' חתם הסכם עם שלשה בעלי עדרים ביהודה ושומרון להכין כבשים תמימים עבור הנמנים על הקרבן. אם נזכה וייפתחו שערי הר הבית השנה לקיום מצות קרבן פסח, אחראי 'מכון המקדש' להעמיד לכל 'חבורה' שנמנתה - אנשים נשים וטף - כבש תמים בן שנתו לקרבן. ב'מכון המקדש' מכינים כלים, בגדי כהונה ומזבח אבנים, לקיום המצוה כהלכתה בפסח תש"ע. כסף 'מנוי', בסך 12 שקל – מחיר 'כזית' מן הקרבן – יועבר ל'מכון המקדש' עבור כל 'מנוי' מן המסובים לא יאוחר מערב פסח – יום שני, ארבעה עשר בניסן תש"ע, עד חצות היום. הקש לקישור לאתר במידה שלא נזכה לחידוש העבודה בתש"ע, יועבר סכום ה'מנוי' לעוסקים בלימוד הלכות המקדש וקדשיו, כתביעת ה'חפץ חיים', ולהמשך הפירסומים ההלכתיים ההלכתיים על ידי תלמידי חכמים בישיבת בית הבחירה. ועדה ציבורית תפקח על שימוש בכסף ה'מנויים' על פי סעיפי התקנון. חברי הועדה - כהנים לויים וישראלים: יושב ראש הרב נחמן כהנא. הרב דב שטיין, הרב ישי באב"ד, פרופ' הלל וייס, פרופ' מרדכי כסלו, עו"ד אביעד ויסולי, עו"ד שמואל בקר, מר משה אשר, מר אהרן נויבאור. התחייבות כלפי שמים: הרוצה לצאת מידי חשש כרת יימנה על הקרבן, ויאמר: כסף המינוי אינו הקדש. רבונו של עולם! "הנני נמנה על כבש זה – אנכי ובני ביתי, והננו נערכים לעלות לירושלים להקריב קרבן פסח במועדו. הננו תפילה שנזכה להקריב קרבן פסח השנה. רצוננו לעשות רצונך, וב'מינוי' זה הננו מביעים את התחייבותנו לבוא לחצרות הקודש לקיום המצוה כהלכתה בשיר והלל! אנא ה', "בנה ביתך כבתחילה וכונן מקדשך על מכונו". על קרבן הפסח בויקיפדיה העברית אקטואליה בני משה מערוץ שבע מדווח הקרבת קורבן בהר הבית - סכנה לשלום הציבור - עריכת הטקס על הר הבית תביא לפגיעה חמורה ביותר בשלום הציבור, בביטחונו ובסדר הציבורי, במיוחד בתקופה הנוכחית", כתבה הפרקליטות. פרקליטות המדינה ביקשה מבג"ץ לדחות את עתירת "המטה למען ארץ ישראל" שביקש לאפשר לארגוני המקדש לקיים את מצוות הקרבת קורבן הפסח בהר הבית. "עריכת הטקס על הר הבית תביא לפגיעה חמורה ביותר בשלום הציבור, בביטחונו ובסדר הציבורי, במיוחד בתקופה הנוכחית", נכתב. בשבוע שעבר הגישו ארגוני המקדש עתירה לבג"ץ נגד משטרת ישראל בדרישה לאפשר להם להקריב קורבן פסח בערב פסח על הרמה המוגבהת בהר הבית מזרחית ל"כיפת השלשלת" ו"כיפת הסלע", בכפוף להסדרי אבטחה וביטחון. "מצוות קרבן הפסח היא מצוות "עשה" מהתורה, שהעונש על אי-קיומה הוא "כרת", והיא ניתנת לקיום אך ורק בהר הבית ובערב פסח", כתבו העותרים. הגדת רוטשילד thumb|300px|ימין הגדת רוטשילד' או הגדת מרפי (Ms. Heb. 4° 6130) היאכתב יד מאוייר של ההגדה של פסח לפי נוסח אשכנז . ההגדה, הנקראת על שם משפחת רוטשילד שההגדה הייתה בבעלותה, נמצאת כיום ברשות הספרייה הלאומית ב ירושלים. בין המנהגים , המובאים בהגדה ואינם מקובלים כיום אצל יהודי אשכנז ניתן למנות: * ברכה על נטילת ידיים שלפני אכילת הכרפס – כיום נוהגים בקהילות אשכנז (ולמעשה כמעט בכל הקהילות למעט התימנים) שלא מברכים על נטילת ידיים זו משום ספק ברכות להקל, בהתאם לשיטת מהר"ם מרוטנבורג. * טיבול של הכרפס בחרוסתבהתאם לשיטות של ראשונים רבים. כבר בתקופת ההגדה היו ראשונים אחרים שערערו על מנהג זה וקבעו לטבל בחומץ, לפיכך כבר בהגדה עצמה אנו מוצאים בצד כיתוב המצריך טיבול בחומץ במקום בחרוסת, מה שלאחר מכן הפך למנהג כלל אשכנזי. * בניגוד למקובל כיום אצל האשכנזים, הנוסח בסיומה של הפסקה המקדימה להלל ("לפיכך אנחנו חייבים") הוא "ונאמר לפניו הללויה" כמו ברוב העדות, ולא כפי שנתקבל כיום אצל האשכנזים "ונאמר לפניו שירה חדשה הללויה". * לפני ההלל מופיעה ברכה "אשר קדשנו במצוותיו וציוונו לגמור את ההלל" – בכך יש להעיר שני עניינים, האחד הוא שבני אשכנז בתקופות מאוחרות כלל אינם מכירים את הברכה "לגמור את ההלל" בשל פסקו של מהר"ם מרוטנבורגשאין לברך כי אם "לקרוא את ההלל", והמנהג לברך "לגמור" אצל האשכנזים מייצג מסורת קדומה שנעלמה. שנית – עצם הברכה על קריאת ההלל בליל הסדר שנויה במחלוקת בין הראשונים וכיום לא נהוג בשום קהילה לברך (למעט בקהילות הספרדים וחלק מן האשכנזים שקוראים את ההלל, נוסף על ההגדה, בבית הכנסת – ואז מברכים עליו, אך בתוך ההגדה אין נוהגים לברך). * למרור כתוב שיש לקחת "ליטוגא" שהיא חסה ולא כמנהג האשכנזי הנפוץ לקחת חזרת. * בפסוקי "שפוך חמתך" נזכר למעשה רק הפסוק הראשון, כמו ב נוסח איטליה וחסרים שלושה פסוקים שנאמרים כיום ב נוסח אשכנז. פרטים נוספים על ההגדה הגדת רוטשילד ההגדה סרוקה במאגר כתבי היד הסרוקים של הספרייה הלאומית גלי ישראל להאזנה הקש כאן ישי ברוך דיווח באתר סרוגים:""גלי ישראל", הרדיו החדש, החל את שידוריו כבר לפני למעלה מחודש, היום נערך בתחנה בגבעת זאב אירוע ההשקה. אומרים שכל ההתחלות קשות וגם הרדיו החדש שנמצא בתחילת דרכו מגלה לאט לאט כי לא קל להרים תחנת רדיו חדשה בישראל. בתחילת הדרך יש קצת חריקות פה ושם. הקליטה לא פשוטה, צוות הרדיו צעיר וחלק מאנשי הרדיו שהתחילו לעבוד כבר לא נמצאים, כל אחד וסיבותיו (עמיחי אתאלי, נטע סלע ודינה אברמסון). אבל, ויש אבל גדול, יתכן שדווקא הרוח הצעירה שנמצאת במסדרונות התחנה בגבעת זאב הם אלו שיעשו את ההבדל. רעידות אדמה במרחב אתמול בערב הייתה רעידת אדמה בצפון ים כנרת (הקש לפרטים) . להלן מפת 25 רעידות האחרונות שהיו מאז 14 דצמבר 2009 מקור המידע המכון הגיאופיזי לישראל 700px|thumb|center|25 רעידות האדמה האחרונות לפי הרשימה מטה נפלאות הטכנולוגיה בנובמבר 2010 עומד להפתח גשר ענק בארה"ב - כביש 93 -המחבר את המדינות דולורדו עם אריזונה ועובר מעל נהר קולורדו ליד סכר גדול. עוד פרטים: Mike O'Callaghan – Pat Tillman Memorial Bridge (proposed name), known as the Hoover Dam Bypass during planning and early construction, provides a bridge connecting roads for a new route across the Colorado River for U.S. Route 93. The project links the U.S. states of Nevada and Arizona by spanning the Colorado River 1,600 ft (490 m) downstream from the Hoover Dam. The bridge is expected to be open to traffic in November 2010.1 Its cost has been estimated to be about $240 million. Once the bypass is completed, the existing roadway across Hoover Dam will be closed to through traffic Mike O'Callaghan – Pat Tillman Memorial Bridge המקור: התמונות הגיעו במייל ממקור לא ידוע - אם יוודע לי המקור יירשם הקרדיט קובץ:Modern_bridge_building_technology_at_work_on_a_Hoover_Dam_bypass..jpg| קובץ:Modern_bridge_building_technology_at_work_on_a_Hoover_Dam_bypass.4.jpg| קובץ:Modern_bridge_building_technology_at_work_on_a_Hoover_Dam_bypass._2.jpg| שימושון The coolest clock הנה לכם שעון פנטסטי. תפתחו ותקראו את השעה. A different way to display time on the green time line.. This is a real cool clock! I believe it comes from a Dutch web site.. Here is what you will see when you look at this clock. Don't do anything. It's automatically adjusted to your time zone. It gives you the EXACT TIME of the DAY in seconds, minutes, hours, the day, month and year. Just read the green line. Everything's there. Remember these definitions: 1st Line is Seconds 2nd Line is Minutes 3rd line is Hours. 4th Line is Days 5th Line is Months 6th Line is Years אקטואליה קטגוריה:ניסן